At CarGo High School/Meeting Danny Carbunkle
This is how At CarGo High School and meeting Danny Carbunkle goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To CarGo. gang arrives outside a school Matau T. Monkey: By Primus. Those cars go to High School? Evil Ryan: I think so. But they don't go to CHS. Sci-Ryan: Or CPA. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. If we can know that sign. It could say something. look around Cody Fairbrother: CarGo High? Any ideas? Ryan F-Freeman: the Dazzlings This is it, girls. The moment we have been waiting for. Sonata Dusk: Lunch!? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Sonata. The moment for us to sing a song. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Adagio Dazzle: Our voices are just great enough to get them rallied together, we will have some fans. Aria Blaze: So, we're just gonna do like we always do? Sing a song then help a car named after a ghostboy named Danny? Some plan, Ryanagio. Ryan F-Freeman: It won't be like before, Aria. He might be here. With our magic, we can make Megatron to do our bidding. and Adagio smirks until Sonata speaks up Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after. Right? Ryan Tokisaki: up a poster It's Taco Tuesday! Ryan F-Freeman: Just follow my lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: My (Ryan's) lead! giggles and Evil Anna glares like Aria Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Anna? Why are you glaring like Aria? Evil Anna: Uh, I have an habit like Aria. What do you think Megatron is? Ember McLame? song "We're Equestria Girls" starts playing as the pendants glow Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, hey~ We may seem different as night and day~ Adagio Dazzle: But Equestria Girls see things a different way~ Aria Blaze: Look a little deeper and you will see~ Sonata Dusk: You know that I'm just like you and you're just like me~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: We're Equestria girls and we're here to shout~ That the magic of friendship is what is all about We're Equestria Girls standing side by side~ Finding the magic of Friendship deep inside~ Equestria Girls~ of the cars come over to the windows Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines~ Cody Itsuka: Fluttershy so sweet and kind~ Emmet: Applejack has a country flare~ Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Rarity knows what to wear~ Spikewave: Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side~ Matau T. Monkey: No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Generous~ Honesty~ Laughter, kindness, loyalty~ cars show up Ryan Tokisaki: Free to be what we will be~ Living life in harmony~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout~ That the magic of friendship is what is all about~ and the Dazzlings pony up to thier anthro siren forms with pony ears, siren wings and longer hair Ryan and the Dazzlings: We're Equestria girls and we're here to say~ Matau T. Monkey: We're gonna see things a different way~ Ryan F-Freeman: Equestra girls~ Megatron: Ryan and the Dazzlings' spell I will do what you say, my master. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. They love us. I feel adored. Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan? Where did you get those things on your back? Ryan F-Freeman: I got theae when I become a siren. And those wings look likes Aria's with blue highlights. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. Megatron is under thier spell. Sunset needs me as her bodyguard. shakes it off Bertram T. Monkey: screams Too. Soon! Al! Give Sunset an Ale-hand, bro! Jessie Primefan: Don't be silly. Ryan Tokisaki: So. Why is Ryan a siren? Matau T. Monkey: Because he can absorb other characters abilities. Ryan F-Freeman: like himself and Adagio That's right. Sci-Ryan: Wow. How did you speak like that? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, it's that Adagio taught me to speak in two voices at the same time. Matau T. Monkey: And does Crash know that Danny is here like Ryan is a Prime-prince? Mattis T. Monkey: We have to find him. A bit like I saw Ryan in the "The Cat Returns" world as a... a.... Crash Bandicoot: Cat? Yup. Matau T. Monkey: Well, time to find Danny Carbunkle. [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan